


The Quickie and The Freebee

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-18
Updated: 2000-04-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a short piece about Ray and Benny and how others might perceive them.





	The Quickie and The Freebee

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Ray jammed his front door key in the door's lock

 

<!--  
/* Style Definitions */  
p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal  
{mso-style-parent:"";  
margin:0in;  
margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:"Times New Roman";  
mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";}  
a:link, span.MsoHyperlink  
{color:blue;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
a:visited, span.MsoHyperlinkFollowed  
{color:purple;  
text-decoration:underline;  
text-underline:single;}  
@page Section1  
{size:8.5in 11.0in;  
margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in;  
mso-header-margin:.5in;  
mso-footer-margin:.5in;  
mso-paper-source:0;}  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

Title:The Quickie and The Freebee

Author:Lys at

Rated G

No Pairings

 

 

 

Ray jammed his front door key in the door's lock.He wiggled it and furiously turned the key in the lock.The door opened and he slammed it shut behind him.The house's silence told him that no one was home.

 

He gave a small laugh of joy.Yes, no one to bother him.Ah, hot shower here I come, he thought with a huge smile on his face.Ray ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.

 

Ray slipped into his bedroom quickly throwing his beloved coat onto his bed then flung open his closet.He removed his tux and the dress shirt he wore with it.He laid them reverently on his bed before going to his dresser to pull out fresh underwear.Whistling happily he grabbed his robe and headed for the bathroom.

 

He divested himself of his clothing and started the shower.In a few short minutes, he was thoroughly relaxing in a hot and steamy shower.He washed he hair, reveling in the smell of the shampoo.A few moments later, he rinsed and climbed out of the shower.He glanced at his face in the mirror and quickly shaved.He hung his towel back up, albeit a little sloppily and pulled on his robe.With a quick grab at his dirty clothing, he picked it up and almost ran from the room."I love quickie showers," Ray thought."They really get the body moving."

 

Ray dressed quickly but took enough time to make sure he didn't look thrown together.When he was finished he looked in his dresser's mirror and smiled.He lifted his coat off the bed and waltzed out of the bedroom, walking like a well fed, satisfied cat all smooth and graceful.

 

Pulling up outside the Consulate, Ray gave a quick look in his rear view mirror before jumping out.He stood for a moment and took in a deep breath of the cooling evening air."Oh yea," he thought."Nice night tonight."He entered the Consulate property and passed by Turnbull who was doing doorman duty.Ray leaned over and whispered, "Nice evening isn't it Turnbull."Turnbull didn't even blink, but then Ray didn't really expect a response.

 

Ben saw Ray entering the Consulate foyer and rushed over with a huge, grateful looking smile on his face."Ray thanks for coming.I can't thank you enough.I know it was dreadfully short notice."

 

"No problem Fraser, I enjoyed a quickie and here I am for the freebee.What's on the menu?"

 

Ben smiled and leaned in closer and whispered conspiratedly, "The chief has outdone himself and the Inspector is quite pleased."

 

The two men left the foyer area talking good naturedly, but never noticed the little waiter preparing to enter the foyer."Man," the waiter thought."He just did a quickie and now he wants a freebee.Lucky Mountie."

 

Ray smiled at Benny as they entered the formal reception area of the Consulate."Anytime, anytime Benny.You know I always enjoy free meals when Thatcher turns up short a guest."They entered the salon door and closed it behind them.

 

The waiter took a deep breath and moved across the foyer, thoughts of the black tux and red serge filling his mind.

 

 

 


End file.
